Paisley Collection
by hevaann
Summary: A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley
1. Alcohol

**Paisley Collection**

**Alcohol**

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**I am medicine and I am poison,**

**I can pick you up or make you fall**

**You've had some of the best times**

**You'll never remember with me –**

**Alcohol"**

:-:

There was something perverse about getting Sam drunk. He turned into a gibbering mess of saliva and hormones; and that's just how Dean liked him – pliable. It was like attaching his sixteen year old brother to a drip of poison and watching his insides burn.

When Sam was drunk he was suggestible; with the right combinations of words and actions he could be persuaded that he wanted Dean. That it was his idea to push his big brother onto the bed of whatever skanky motel they were in and kiss him senseless.

Dean let him think it was Sam himself who initiated each meeting of tongues and other body parts: Sam who crossed that incestuous border.

And in the morning it was Sam who would forget and Dean who would carry on drinking; as if the alcohol was medicine for his rotting soul.


	2. Old Alabama

**Paisley Collection**

**Old Alabama **

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**She'll take a beer over white wine**

**And a campfire over candlelight**

**And when it comes to love**

**Or her idea of a romantic night**

**Is listening to old Alabama**

**And driving through Tennessee"**

:-:

The art of romancing Dean was a delicate one – a balance that no woman was yet to understand, and something Sam was only beginning to get a grasp of. It wasn't about candlelit dinners or fine wines; it was about a beer on the hood of the Impala while a salt and burn illuminated the night.

The best times were the ones that involved no effort – Sam learnt from a young age that sticking Dean behind the wheel and letting him choose the music was a sure-fire way to make his brother happy. And if Sam was with him, then that was a bonus.

Because Sam knew, however chick-flicky it may seem, that these were the ways to Dean's heart. Sure, the kisses and the sex may make Dean _want_ him, but these were the moments that kept Dean loving him.


	3. I Wish You'd Stay

**Paisley Collection**

**I Wish You'd Stay **

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**And I wish you the best**

**And I wish you nothing less than everything you've ever dreamed of**

**And I hope that you find love along the way**

**But most of all:**

**I wish you'd stay"**

:-:

It was the night before Stanford. John had stormed out hours ago refusing to acknowledge his two sons and the decision they were making.

Sam he had never had control over, but Dean? Dean's reaction had been the biggest surprise. John had expected, as in most cases, that Dean would back him up – would have persuaded Sam to stay on the basis that this is _their_ fight and they need him. But Dean had just shook his head dejectedly and sided with Sam muttering a simple 'he needs to do this, Sir'.

So the subject had been dropped, along with all conversation with his sons, which had led to John seeking the company of a bar that night while Dean and Sam were left not talking about it over a chasm in the dark.

Not that that they didn't want to.

More than anything Sam just wanted Dean to ask him to stay. He held on all night with baited breath waiting for the moment Dean would finally break down and beg Sam not to abandon him. But it never came.

Dean had never wanted this life for Sam, but this was the first time he could actually _do_ something about it; from the moment Sam had been thrust into his arms, Dean had wanted nothing more than to give Sam his freedom. There was nothing on earth, or in the deepest pits of hell, that would make him ask Sam to stay.

But this wasn't about what Dean wanted – this was about what Sam had the right to; what he needed.

Sam needed stability, he needed recognition for his academic achievements as well as his hunting ones. He needed an out from this life. And most of all he needed someone to love him: love him in an all-encompassing, non-incestuous way.

Because Dean did need Sam to stay – but that would hardly be the best course of action for either of them. So Dean did not reach across the canyon between their two beds, and Sam never prompted him.

Some things were better left in the dark.


	4. Remind Me

**Paisley Collection**

**Remind Me**

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**Do you remember the way it felt – **

**Back when we couldn't control ourselves?**

**Remind me"**

:-:

There was an unspoken agreement between them never to try and re-capture the past.

Sometimes Sam would get this look in his eye that would catch Dean's breath – but Sam had left Dean, had left the hunt, for an education and a pretty blonde to fall in love with. And as Dean would turn away, Sam would remember how his brother had never came after him; had never once fought his decision to leave.

But in the dark, with both of them feigning sleep, they would each remember in silence: remember a time from before Stanford and before Jess, when they were camped out in a motel room with John away for weeks on end and nothing but each other for company.

Remember the first time Sam had wrapped his hand around Dean's as his older brother jerked off; remember the look on Dean's face at the boldness of Sam.

They remembered those first hesitant, and then persistent, kisses. The taste of Sam's beaded sweat falling between Dean's lips. They were out of control with want for each other: that all-consuming, passions flaring lust that could only be sated by love itself in the quiet moments after when Dean would whisper things the outside world had no right to listen in to.

And in the silent nights of here and now, it was those things that crawled out into the darkness begging 'remind me'.


	5. Raining You

**Paisley Collection**

**Raining You**

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**If I had my own way it would do this everyday**

**I would never see the sun**

**Because the closest I get to holding you again**

**Is every time that sky opens up"**

:-:

Dean would never look at rain the same way again – for Dean it would always run with Sammy's blood and be speckled with the sound of him taking his last breath.

And even though Sam was now back beside him, chatting idly away, and even though the demon-deal was burning holes in his consciousness, the only thing Dean could hear was the steady fall of rain against the roof of the Impala; all he could see were the drops on the windscreen as they were pushed aside by the wipers.

He was yet to tell Sam what he had done; still stuck firmly in denial. Seeing Bobby would change everything – would unleash the devil that had set up home in Dean's soul – but for now he could pretend that everything was normal; that Sam hadn't died, that Dean hadn't…

But the rain kept coming and he couldn't escape it. It was pattering down like the beat of Sam's heart, and between every drop Dean remembered the moment that heart had stopped and Sam had slumped lifeless in his arms.

He knew he would forever fear the moment the rain stopped falling.


	6. A Man Don't Have To Die

**Paisley Collection**

**A Man Don't Have To Die**

_A selection of Wincest drabbles inspired by my favourite country artist, Brad Paisley_

:-:

"**No, a man don't have to die to go to hell"**

:-:

The first time Dean realised this was when his mom died – his life became about hunting monsters and demons and he thought that maybe the apocalypse had come, like they used to tell him in Sunday school. But the world kept turning and he figured that maybe Earth and Hell weren't that different after all.

The second time Dean found himself in hell was when Sam went to Stanford, and hell became about abandonment and dying young and never seeing his little brother again.

The third time was when Sam died, and although Dean brought him back to life again, he would never forget that dark abyss that Sam's death had plummeted him into.

The fourth time Dean went to hell he actually made the physical trip, death included. He thought he would have been prepared for what was to await him – he had the experience after all – but hell itself was horrific in a way that was totally indescribable. What was left of Dean's soul was bent and broken and left to burn.

The next time Dean went to hell was the moment he clapped eyes on Sam again. It was like the flames attacking him couldn't burn hot enough as he pulled Sam closer and plunged wantonly into his brother's mouth, licking furiously as he attempted to quell the heat.

And then Sam was going to hell with him, kissing Dean back passionately as he covered every inch of him with those large hands. And Dean was lost. And Dean was found. And this time hell didn't feel like a punishment.


End file.
